


True or False

by FangMoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangMoon/pseuds/FangMoon
Summary: Hyunwoo was locked in a storage room with Minhyuk and played a silly game.





	

Hyunwoo didn’t know why fate was half nice and half mean to him. He was glad that he was locked in the same room with Minhyuk, but the fact that the said room was their University storage room was really unpleasant. Surrounded by some random stuffs, the only thing that looked quite proper and dust-free was a couch in which they sat on.

They each sat at the end side of the couch, leaving the middle side unoccupied. The air was getting awkward, and Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk hated this situation,  judging by the way the brunette impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. 

“Argh this is getting boring!” Minhyuk whined.

“Just deal with it if you don’t have any fun idea.” Hyunwoo sarcastically said with his authentic flat and deep tone. 

“I don’t. But I have an idea to get out of here.” Minhyuk half whispered, as if afraid someone might hear him though it was only him and Hyunwoo in that room. 

“Nah! It’s impossible.” Hyunwoo responded too soon, earning an actual glance from Minhyuk this time. “Let’s do something fun, wanna play a game?” He suggested, and Minhyuk’s eyebrows quirked. 

“What game?” Minhyuk asked.

“True or false.” Hyunwoo answered, turned his head slightly at Minhyuk.

“hmm?”

“So, we say our honest opinion about each other, and the said person will admit if that’s true or false. We take turn, and say one opinion each chance. How’s that?” 

Hyunwoo’s suggestion brought a little smile on Minhyuk’s face, indicating that he was interested, though he always seemed to be interested in so many things. “alright then, you go first!” Minhyuk said enthusiastically, earning a light chuckle from Hyunwoo. 

“okay. First opinion about you, umm… people always say that you are nice and really friendly, but I guess they’re wrong. You never nice and friendly to me, though.” Hyunwoo looked straight to Minhyuk, half of him wished that he was wrong even though  he never willing to admit.

“oh well..  false? Umm.. it’s not like that. It’s just, you always have that stone face of yours, like how can I even say hi when all you do was getting bored and only hang out with that Hoseok guy and drive your expensive car and never want to talk to people like me, then sometimes you  say some rude words so I came to a conclusion that you are a snobbish rude rich kid. So I think it’s half true and half false, and I think I already take my turn?”

Hyunwoo was taken aback by Minhyuk’s explanation. He never have thought that Minhyuk think about hin in that way. Seemed like he had some explanation to do.

“False.” Hyunwoo said calmly, making Minhyuk’s eyes widen in confusion. “It’s not like what you think. I actually awkward with social interaction, and since Hoseok is my childhood friend he knows and understands me well. To be honest…  I’ve been humiliated in middle school because I was so bad at making friend and people thought I was kinda weird, that’s why I became afraid of communicating. I tend to withdrawn myself as best as I could from any social interaction, but people see me as someone snob who didn’t want to interact, while actually I was just.. scared?” Hyunwoo chuckled. He scratched his nape and looked down at his knees. “think I say too much.”

 Hyunwoo seemed amuse by himself, he’d never been as open as he was at that moment with people other than Hoseok, but strangely enough Minhyuk gave him a rare feeling. He somehow felt comfortable, and courageous. He never knew that talking to Minhyuk would be this easy. If he knew, he’d done that way long ago, and maybe they’d be really close by now. 

“I’m sorry…” Minhyuk interrupted his train of thoughts, voices so soft like he really meant what he said.

“sorry for what?”

“I know nothing about you yet I judge you in a bad way.”

“Don’t be! It’s okay, really. Hmm… what if we continue?” 

Minhyuk nodded and smiled brightly, and Hyunwoo swore he’d love to see that smile for the rest of his life.

They continued their little game, taking turns of guessing each other which always ended up getting the ‘False’ answer from one another. It didn’t really matter though, Hyunwoo was glad he could know Minhyuk better than he did. It was only some trivial stuffs like hobbies, bad habits, or favorite bands, but Minhyuk laughs a lot, and Hyunwoo didn’t want that moment to end. As they got carried away with their game, the space between them was getting tinnier and Hyunwoo could smell a sweet vanilla scent whenever Minhyuk made a move, creating ruckus inside his ribcage. 

It was Minhyuk’s other turn when he suddenly turned quiet. His face looked unsure as if contemplating whether to asked or not. “hmm..”  Minhyuk stopped for awhile before continuing again,  “I think you look cute with your boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend? Who? I don’t have a boyfriend.” Hyunwoo said and Minhyuk looked more surprise than Hyunwoo did.

“Yoo Kihyun. Isn’t he- “

“Kihyun? No! Oh my god, no no no. False!”

“But you two seem close?”

“Our fathers are business colleague, so I was told to be close to him, but really I never interested though.” Hyunwoo blurted out, feeling somehow happy when he saw Minhyuk’s face got brighter upon hearing his answer. So he took it as a good chance to checked if he could stepped in closer or not.

“Say… you asked that because you are jealous because you like me?” Hyunwoo leaned closer and nudged Minhyuk’s arm with his.

“What?! Uh.. I .. ummm.. yeah..”

Hyunwoo suddenly got brighter, he kinda expected and not expected that. “So you like me?” he asked once more, sounded a bit too excited than he should be. 

And Minhyuk nodded. He shyly looked up to Hyunwoo with those puppy eyes, his cheeks were painted pink. 

“aaand.. Hyunwoo, you seem happy with my answer. I think you like me too.”

“a hundred percent true!” Hyunwoo answered, smiling so wide he didn’t even know he could do that. 

“what?”

“it’s true. I like you Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo confessed confidently. It’s weird he thought, why not even once did he feel uncomfortable talking to Minhyuk. Every words he said just naturally came out without him being afraid of getting judged. He didn’t have to think hard about what to say and how Minhyuk would respond to that because he felt like he knew Minhyuk from a long time ago. There was that feeling of familiarity where Minhyuk just naturally fitted in. There was also that simplicity in the way Minhyuk acted at everything that made him feel comfortable and confident in his own skin when he was with Minhyuk. And maybe that’s why Hyunwoo closed the remaining space and let their bodies touched, arm to arm. And maybe that’s also why Hyunwoo was brave enough to laced his hand with Minhyuk’s, and damn, Minhyuk’s hand was so smooth and warm, and most importantly it fitted well in Hyunwoo’s. 

“So it’s my turn again.” Hyunwoo said, tighten his hold on Minhyuk’s hand. “I guess, your lips taste sweet.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widen and he looked so damn cute with his pinkish cheeks and parted lips. “I .. I dunno..” Minhyuk said.

“Then let me find out.” Hyunwoo said before he cupped Minhyuk’s cheek with his free hand, softly rubbing his thumb on Minhyuk’s soft cheek. Moving closer to Minhyuk, Hyunwoo could feel his heart beating madly inside. When their lips were just inches apart, Hyunwoo halted his movement and asked “can i?” Minhyuk nodded and closed his eyes, and Hyunwoo pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s. 

The moment their lips touched, Hyunwoo’s heart swelled that he was afraid it could explode at any moment. Minhyuk’s lips was as soft as he imagined. And by the time their lips started moving, Hyunwoo felt like flying, though he never how flying actually felt like. The kiss was so innocent and sweet. They did it slowly and gently, lips moving against each other in a perfect synch. Hyunwoo could feel Minhyuk’s hand reached for his shoulder and crept up along his neck to his face, and he knew that he was not the only one who enjoyed it. 

Hyunwoo wanted to do more but he didn’t want to scare Minhyuk with his aggressiveness. So he broke off the kiss, but made sure to sucked Minyuk’s lower lip before. Minhyuk looked flushed, and he looked so beautiful that he couldn’t help but caressed Minhyuk’s cheek. 

“your lips are sweet indeed.” Hyunwoo commented, and Minhyuk smiled cutely.

“It’s my turn again.” Minhyuk beamed. “and now.. I guess you want me to be your umm.. boyfriend?” 

Hyunwoo chuckled. “How could you get it right again this time?” He pecked Minhyuk’s forehead, making the latter giggled. Minhyuk then threw his body to Hyunwoo, which he gladly accepted and hugged back tightly. 

“Well, let’s end the game.” Hyunwoo said. “I’ll take my last turn and I’m sure I’ll get it right.” Minhyuk looked up but they bumped their nose tip in the process making both of them laughed. But the laugh soon died out as Hyunwoo pressed their forehead together, and looked straight to Minhyuk’s eyes. Hyunwoo lowered his voice more than necessary and whispered “I guess my boyfriend wants me to kiss him again.”

Minhyuk shivered and managed to voiced out a shaky “true..” before being pulled up by Hyunwoo to straddle his lap. Hyunwoo wasted no time, grabbing Minhyuk by his nape, Hyunwoo crashed their lips once more.

This time the kiss was a noisy one. It started by Hyunwoo’s tongue that eagerly asked for permission to go inside, and Minhyuk granted it. Full of tongue and teeth, the kiss was hot enough for Minhyuk to let out a small moan. Upon hearing that, Hyunwoo’s confident boosted up and he dared to deepen the kiss even more. Their bodies flushed together and the sounds they created were enough to took them out of reality. 

 

 

“to be honest, I’m serious when I say I know how to get out of here.” Minhyuk said once the kiss broke for the sake of breathing. 

“Nah, don’t want to.” Hyunwoo smirked and captured Minhyuk’s lips again.  

 


End file.
